


怎么会怀孕了·其一

by Jeeessie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 盗墓笔记, 重启
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeessie/pseuds/Jeeessie
Summary: 他不是男的吗！
Relationships: 坎丧, 娃畅 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	怎么会怀孕了·其一

娃尔的场合

“畅哥怀孕了。”娃尔拿到孕检单的时候大脑一片空白，只剩下这一个想法，“畅哥不是男的吗，他……他怎么会怀孕呢？”  
五哥“嗤”的一声笑出来：“你问我，我问谁去，也不知道哪个小崽子造的孽。没人认我就要当便宜爸爸啦。”说着拍了拍娃尔的肩膀，转身走了。  
娃尔站在病房门外，手在把手上虚握了两下，鼓了几次勇气才推开门。  
“咔”的一声响，病房里是一片白色，刘畅身后垫着几个枕头勉强坐着，见是娃尔进来，没好气的说：“你还知道来。”  
娃尔赔笑道：“畅哥对不起，我来晚了。”  
自己莫名其妙地躺在这，身体奇怪得简直不像自己，见他还在笑，畅气不打一处来，“你还有脸笑。”说着拼了全身的力气朝娃的方向扔了一个枕头。  
娃一把捞住飞过来的枕头，走到床边给他压在插着输液管的手臂下面，说道：“我这是太高兴啦！”嘴角简直要一路咧到耳朵根。  
畅冲他翻了白眼，转身背对他，闷闷地说：“哎也不知道是哪个蠢弟弟，操完哥哥就不认了。”  
娃被他怼的哑口无言，只能默默替他掖好被子，又握了握他带着输液管的手，畅又说：“我饿了，折腾一天我还没吃过饭。”  
娃一拍脑门道：“嗨呀，我忘了！我买了小馄饨，一着急忘记拿上来啦，我去给你拿，你先喝口水。”  
说着把手里的杯子塞到畅手里，急匆匆的出门去了。  
畅端着保温杯当场愣住，满满一杯马上就要溢出来的滚水。  
“弟弟什么都好，就是脑子不太好。”畅虚弱地躺在床上想。

坎肩的场合

“刘丧怀孕了。”坎肩拿到孕检单的时候大脑一片空白，只剩下这一个想法，“刘丧不是男的吗，他……他怎么会怀孕呢？”  
胖子“嗤”的一声笑出来：“好你个小坎肩，你问我，我问谁去。也不知道哪个小崽子造的孽，没人认胖爷我就要当这个便宜爸爸啦。”说着大笑三声，转身走了。  
坎肩站在病房门外，金属制的门把手被他捏得咔咔作响，鼓了几次勇气才推开门。  
“嗒”的一声响，病房里是一片白色，刘丧身后垫着几个枕头勉强坐着，见是坎肩进来，没好气的说：“知道是哪个小崽子了吗。”  
坎肩赔笑道：“是我，是我，我来晚了。”  
自己莫名其妙地躺在这，身体奇怪得简直不像自己，刘丧见他还在笑，气不打一处来，“你还有脸笑。”说着拼了全身的力气朝坎肩的方向扔了一个枕头。  
坎肩一把捞住飞过来的枕头，走到床边给他压在插着输液管的手臂下面，说道：“我这是太高兴啦！”嘴角简直要一路咧到耳朵根。  
刘丧冲他翻了个大白眼，转身背对他，闷闷地哼了一声。  
坎肩替他掖好被子，又握了握他带着输液管的手。  
刘丧往另一边挪了挪，坎肩跟到病床另一边，蹲下身，脸贴着床沿说：“别生气啦，我知道错啦。”  
“你哪错了？”刘丧闭着眼睛，刘海垂在脸上，随着他的呼吸一起一伏。  
“我……”坎肩一时语塞，完全不知道自己错在哪，只能试探着说：“我……我没让你舒服。”  
听到这话，刘丧睁开眼睛直盯着他，眼睛里的小火苗简直要烧到坎肩头发上，正要发话，肚子不争气的咕咕叫了一声。  
刘丧闭着眼睛，鼓着嘴生闷气。  
坎肩一拍脑门道：“嗨呀，我忘了！我给你买了小馄饨，一着急忘记拿上来啦，我去给你拿，你先喝口水。”  
说着把手里的杯子塞到畅手里，急匆匆的出门去了。  
刘丧端着保温杯当场愣住，满满一杯马上就要溢出来的滚水。  
“孩子以后会不会脑子不太好。”刘丧虚弱地躺在床上想。


End file.
